Garuda
How Garuda joined the Tourney Garuda is the demonic embodiment of all that is Satsui no Hado. He was awakened as a result of the struggle between Akuma and Kairi. Desperate to save his life from the savagery of Akuma's attacks, Kairi released an uncontrollable burst of energy just as Akuma was about to execute the Raging Demon. This burst both stunned Akuma, and attracted Garuda to the location of the fight. Kairi was enveloped in light and disappeared from the battle before Garuda could arrive. Garuda, finding only Akuma, challenged said fighter to a fight. Akuma, thinking that Garuda was some weak henchman sent from the netherworld, was more than happy to destroy this demonic form. But to Akuma's surprise, the harder he fought, and the more he tapped into Satsui no Hado, the stronger and more forceful Garuda's strikes became. After sustaining several damaging blows, Akuma realized he was no match for Garuda, and began to plot an escape from the fight. Just as Akuma was about to make his move, Garuda stopped. Garuda realized that Akuma was not the source of the burst of energy that Garuda was seeking. No longer interested in Akuma, he left the scene, in search once more for the source of the energy. Garuda searched for a long time, and could not find the man responsible. It wasn't until the second EX tournament that Garuda sensed that the man had returned. He sought to fight Kairi, interrupting his fight against M. Bison. Kairi did possess some form of Satsui no Hado, but Garuda was unable to draw upon its power to the same degree as he could when he fought against Akuma. Something prevented him, and he didn't know what it was. The fight ended in a draw when, furious with the interruption, M. Bison performed the Psycho Crusher on Garuda. Garuda attempted to fight back and destroy this nuisance by unleashing the Soukon Dan attack. But to Garuda's surprise, the souls launched at Bison did not burn him, they merged with him and made his power stronger. Unsure of how that was possible, he fled the arena to continue his search for Kairi. Garuda would not have his rematch with Kairi until the third EX tournament. Kairi, his heart now softened by the pleas of his little sister Nanase, had twisted the power of Satsui no Hado into a force for life as opposed to a force for death. Garuda challenged Kairi with the intent of killing him, and he proceeded to beat Kairi within an inch of his life, just as Akuma had done. With what little energy Kairi had remaining, he released a burst of light in the form of the Shouki Hatsudou attack, which instantly dispersed Garuda. Restored in the Spirit World, Garuda sought to avenge his death. To start this, he kidnapped the siblings of a Fire Nation acrobatic named Ty Lee. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Meditates with spirits surrounding him. After the announcer calls his name Protrudes spikes around his armor as the camera zooms saying "Scum like you don't belong in this world." Special Moves Shuga (Neutral) Garuda releases two spikes from his frontal at the opponent giving eight hits total on contact. Goga (Side) Garuda spin dives at the opponent cutting him/her eight times with his horns. Kizan (Up) Garuda roll jumps into the air with protruded spikes, slashing ten times if close enough. Raiga (Down) Garuda stomps and releases two large spikes from his shoulders, cutting for seven hits. Effective on midair opponents or anyone on a platform higher than him. Kienbu (Hyper Smash) Garuda crouches saying "Get lost!" then jumps into the air with unleashes spikes. Cuts for six hits with heavy damage if close enough. Sokondan (Final Smash) Garuda releases spirits around his body and sends them at his opponent saying "Take this!" B can held to give more speed and damage to the souls. If anyone tries to get close to Garuda during this, they will be rapidly hit. Victory Animations #Garuda protrudes spikes all over his armor saying "What an eyesore." #Garuda leaps back and puts his arms out while lightly crouching as he says "You could never hope to attain victory over me." #Garuda dives down and protrudes his shoulder spikes, then his arm spikes and says "I've seen enough of you." On-Screen Appearance Garuda flies down in a meditating position then says "Dare to stand against me and die." Trivia *Garuda's rival is a Fire Nation acrobat named Ty Lee. *Garuda shares his English voice actor with Omegaman and Probopass. *Garuda shares his Japanese voice actor with Marcellus. *Garuda shares his French voice actor with Joe II, Ryuroh and Spade. *Garuda shares his German voice actor with Boomer. *Garuda shares his Arabic voice actor with Titanic Tim, Smoker, Buggy the Clown, Galdino, Bugaboom, Remy, the Fourth Kazekage Rasa, Raidou, Shinnok, Shivers, Nigel Charles Ratburn, Vega, Black Shadow, the Evil Twins, Tadakatsu Honda, and King Kashue. *Garuda shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Takeda Takahashi and Light Yagami *Much of his Street Fighter EX appearances have had Garuda as unlockable character, but is a full-fledged starter in Super Smash Bros. tourney 2: The New Challengers. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters